Another Day, Another Orange Parfait
by xxKerii-tan
Summary: For years, there has been a war for rule amongst three kingdoms: Hatsune, Shion, and Sakine. Modern-world, the war continues. Focusing on two maids and their jobs at opposing manors, both experience romance and violence like they had never imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Oh boy. Another story? !  
>...yessss.<br>It's kinda of random, and I thought of it on a whim, so er... It's a mixture of things, really. Supposed to be funny and romantic and stuff.  
>And there's quite a few characters in here... Many different personalities, yes... nod.  
>It takes place in...modern something. idk where. BUT IT'S MODERN. OK.<br>**

**oh and the title sucks IT'LL MAKE SENSE EVENTUALLY.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!  
>Warning: none needed!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>chapter one.<strong>

Once upon a time, there were three royal families; Hatsune, Shion, and Sakine. The Hatsune Kingdom, located to the south, was an arrogant and proud kingdom, one that gave no mercy to its servants and people. The Shion Kingdom, located to the west, was a loving and caring kingdom, but a little _too _loving and caring. They welcomed any persons into their kingdom no matter their value or worth. And lastly, the Sakine Kingdom, located to the east, was a quiet and serious kingdom. They silently made their rule over the people and did not get into fights easily.

Each had their own leader, their own kingdom and manor, their own team of three star-servants, their own land they ruled over. But none of them had rule over _each other_. Only Master, a mysterious man, did.

One day, Master gathered the three leaders and granted a request:

"One day, I will die." He held his finger out, pointing to Hatsune, Shion, and Sakine. "I want one of you to take over rule for me when I do."

The three leaders instantly erupted with proposals.

"I will gladly take over, Master, for I am the strongest and I can protect the people." Hatsune smiled reassuringly, bowing.

Yet Shion thought different. "No, Master," he said, bowing as well. "I will take over, for I will be sure to take care of all the people and provide them with what they need."

But even Sakine disagreed. "I will take over, Master, for I will make rules and laws for the people to follow and stay in order so chaos is unprovoked." She said, also bowing.

And yet, the next day, Master died, leaving his son to the throne. Master had never chosen the succeeding kingdom, so all three were enraged.

They fought at war for centuries, a single kingdom never rising against the other two. However, there had been some close calls.

The new Master never chose a ruling family.

Violence subsided when all three kingdoms decided to calm down for a while, realizing that war put the royal family heirs at risk.

Alas, the war had never truly ended…

**rin's pov.**

"These shoes don't fit me anymore," I mumbled to myself as I walked down the littered city streets, past hurried people on their way to work or the like. "And I'm hungry, too…"

And gosh, is it hot out.

When I arrive at the manor, I'm sure there'll be air conditioner…

I'm so lucky, though. Mother always told me that working as a maid isn't a very paying job, but this is the _Shion _manor I'm going to work at. After years of working with a particular sub-royal family, I was sent an invitation, requesting for my services (full-time!) at the manor.

_Everyone _knows that the Shion manor is a lovely place and welcomes pretty much anyone, but to work there is _very _exclusive, since they only accept 3 people to work for them inside the manor.

Not able to hold back my excitement, I grinned wide to myself and turned the corner on my heel. Instantly, a certain building caught my eye, and my head snapped in its direction.

"Ooh! A café; how cute!" I hurried up to the place and looked in. It didn't look too busy. "Ah, it's open though. I'll go in anyways."

A bell jingled as I stepped in, and I looked around before taking a seat at an empty table. White cloth embroidered the table top, a single flower vase sat in the middle with fresh pink flowers.

Well, this place is cute, I thought, looking around at the cutesy decorations adorning the walls and ceilings.

Suddenly, a waiter arrived at the table. He appeared to be young, maybe a bit older than me. He seemed to be bouncing on his feet (out of excitement?) and every time he did, I noticed a blonde ponytail bob up and down with the movement. He had bright blue eyes and a big smile, so he seemed pretty excited, I guessed.

"Good afternoon, Miss! May I take your order?" He asked, whipping out a notepad and in a ready pose to write down anything. I giggled at his behavior and picked up the menu to the right of my hand.

"Hmm, I'm not quite sure; I've never eaten here before…"

"Do you like oranges?" he asked, and I raised my eyebrow.

"Oh! Can you tell?"

He pointed to my bag simply. "Only 'cause you have an orange print purse."

"Oh—!" I blushed, laughing nervously, sort of hiding my bag away from him in sheer embarrassment. "Um, yes, yes, I uh, _do _like oranges very much…In that case…"

"Great!" The waiter sang, leaning back and scribbling something down on his notepad. "I'll be riiight back, so sit tight, Miss."

I nodded as he ran behind the counter and into a backroom. I sat quietly, admiring the café's petite-ness, until I realized that I never exactly placed my order. Suddenly frantic, I looked left and right, not sure what to do.

What was he going to bring me? I hope it won't be too expensive…

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" The waiter returned in a heartbeat, holding a tray with something on top of it. He placed it down in front of me and put his hands on his hips. "It's an orange parfait."

"Oh, wonderful! How much does it cost?" I asked him with a smile, and he looked side to side, a little suspiciously.

Leaning in, he whispered with a sheepish grin on his face, "It's free. Today's my last day on the job so I'm kinda screwin' orders. After today, I'm gettin' outta' this place."

"Oh my." I gasped, covering my mouth.

"Tips are always encouraged." He added with a nod of his head, and I laughed a bit.

"Won't your boss get mad?" I asked in a low voice, and he winked at me, holding his finger to his lips.

I giggled as he sat down across from me, folding his arms atop the table.

"So, what brings you here? Walk by and enter in by curiosity? Hear from a friend?" He paused as I took a bite of the parfait (which tasted _delicious_, by the way,) and added quietly, "Maybe hear that the food was free?"

I laughed and shook my head no.

"Of course not! I was walking by, on the way to my new job, and saw this place, thinking that it was cute, so I decided to check it out."

"Oh, I see." The waiter nodded, cupping his chin, and then said, "And new job, eh? I wish you luck, then." He smiled and I smiled back.

"Hey, Kagamine!" a man shouted from behind the counter, and we both looked over in surprise. "You taking that girl's order or flirtin' with her?"

"Neither, sir!" the waiter stood up and gave me another grin before returning to the kitchen.

So his last name is Kagamine, I thought. He seems really nice…

"There wasn't too many customers, y'see, thought I'd go and chat with one of 'em…" I heard him say to his boss, who replied with a passive "yeah, yeah, get back to work, kid" as he pushed the doors open behind the counter. I watched his boss clean the cups for a moment until I accidentally caught his eye and went back to eating.

Lost in thought about the near future, I rested my chin in my hand and continued to eat my dessert, watching the blurring colors of cars pass by.

**haku's pov.**

"Gumi~! Gumiii~!"

Startled, I almost dropped the antique vase I was dusting as the kingdom leader, Hatsune Miku, head of the Hatsune Manor, hurried down the purple, velvet carpeted hallway. I hastily placed the vase back onto the stand and watched the green-haired cook, gumi, stride up to Miku, who was currently flipping her long braided, teal hair over her shoulder.

"Gumi, I request some delicious meal for my enjoyment." Miku said in a stiff voice, passing the green-haired cook.

"Sure thing, Miss Miku, I'll be sure to do so." Gumi fixed the buttons on her stark white cooking outfit and swiftly placed a chopping knife into her apron. I wondered why she would do such a dangerous thing.

"Can you believe it," Miku began, walking down the corridor which led to her bedroom. "that the Shion manor lost _two _of their servants?" She stifled a laugh before turning to me and saying in a business-like voice, "And follow me, Haku, I need your assistance."

I nodded quickly, grabbed my duster, and fast walked up behind her.

"As I was saying, it's ridiculous." Miku continued, speaking as if the topic were a piece of filth. "If only we had learned of such information sooner, we could have easily overridden their kingdom with some motion sensor grenades and maybe get some knights to kill some of the—"

"I dunno' if you remember, Miss Miku, but the three manors have agreed to put violence aside and only use verbal wars." Gumi told her lazily, folding her arms behind her head.

"What—" Miku began in a high voice, but then composed herself and faced forwards, a pouty expression on her face. "O-Of course. Yes. No violence. No violence whatsoever…"

There was a silence as we walked on towards the end of the corridor until Miku cried out in a fury, "ARGH—! I CANNOT TAKE THIS NON-VIOLENCE RULE ANYMORE!" She attempted wrenching open her bedroom door, but was putting her foot against it, so it wasn't really working. I watched Gumi try pulling her away, yet she was a little unsuccessful. "GUMI, I DEMAND YOU TO TAKE SOME POOR MAN TO THE GUILLOTINE AND MAKE SURE I HAVE A SEAT WHERE I CAN—"

"Miss Miku, remember your vow…" Gumi sang in a bored voice, opening the door for Miku and walking in, as Miku stood there for a moment, her arms suspended in the air.

Standing a few feet away in caution, I looked around her, trying to decide whether or not to walk in. Miku silently let her arms drop to her sides as she let out her steam, and then walked in, a proper air around her again. I sighed in desperation and ran in after her.

"Gumi, I remember asking you to make me a meal," She said in an accusatory voice, and Gumi faced her and raised her eyebrow.

"I'm gettin' there, Miss Miku, the kitchen is right here." She stepped into a different room and shut the door behind her.

Not knowing what to do until Miku would give me an order, I stood by the front door, nervously looking at my feet. Miku quickly paced her bedroom floor, (which was an ivory color, like the rest of her room, adorned with light blue glass objects and furniture,) and asked aloud, "This new rule is simply unbelievable. _Unbelievable_. Shion loses two of his servants to the devil, and I am sitting here, _not _being the cause of some poor soul's death and…"

Muttering a few more things to herself, she stopped abruptly and looked at herself in the mirror. "Such a lovely face I see. Does this face not already assure those under her that she is powerful…?"

I watched her vaguely, not wanting to make eye contact with her, until she quickly turned around and faced me, causing me to jump in surprise, and almost knocking over a lamp.

"A-Ah…!" I stumbled to put it back into place, and Miku scoffed.

"Goodness _gracious, _Haku, be a little less clumsy, will you? That lamp would cost just about as much as the Taj Mahal."

Just as I was about to ask what a tahge mahall was, Miku interrupted me with a request.

"Haku!" she began, walking in my direction. "I would like for you to go to the Shion Manor and figure out who his new servants will be, and _when _they will be arriving. Got that?" She gave me a very serious look, and I nodded quickly.

"Y-Yes, Miss Miku." I managed to say in a quiet voice, and she waved me off.

"Good, good then. If you've got that, then please get to it. I need my rest."

I nodded once again and slowly and quietly closed the door behind me, wondering how I was going to possibly make it into the Shion Kingdom.

**chapter one, end.**

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Sooo how did you like it. I am quite excited to actually start writing for this...  
>So far, Rin is really girly. She'll continue being girly; I haven't ever really written Rin like this before...<br>And the waiter *coughcoughLENcough* is all cool. Like usual. /hit.  
>Miku's sadistic and narcissistic. Ahaha bad combo. But Gumi's all chill and Haku's a pure soul so it's all good.<strong>

**More characters will be introduced later! Sorry if there were errors, too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Kerii-tan: aaah sorry for the long wait ;; And thank you for the (re)views! you guys are awesome aldjfkld  
>This is only the beginning, and it'll be a <em>little<em> serious, but eventually it'll ease out and be fun and stuff. This story's  
>pretty all over the place, mood-wise. (but most of my stories are anyways uh)<strong>

**Anyways, I sort of changed the summary and the main characters- I made Haku a main chara along with Rin because Haku's pretty important and I like her a lot ok. /shot.**

**btw, last chapter I realized I made a LOT of embarrassing mistakes and errors. SO SORRY ALJFJD  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!  
>Warning: none needed! (errors...?)<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter two, haku's pov.<strong>

I pulled my hood over the top of my head while trying to hide my face behind my white hair. Can I really do this? Can I really infiltrate the Shion Manor and not get caught? The entire thought of actually succeeding swirled around in my head like smoke as I struggled to imagine the possible outcomes. If I succeed, I'll figure out who the two new servants are, I will return to the Hatsune manor, tell Miku the information, and remain with my head intact. If I fail, I may possibly die…

I shuddered at the thought and hugged my cloak closer to my arms, heading for the doorway into the courtyard which led to the entrance of the manor. From there, I'll leave the kingdom and take a cab to the Shion Manor, and hopefully, no one will recognize me…

I took a sharp turn left and hurried past the guards, a few who looked at me suspiciously. I flashed a light blue wristband at them, and they nodded in understanding.

See, those who live in the Hatsune Kingdom all have a light blue-colored wristband that you can't take off. It is a sign that let's those around you to know that you're one of them. And of course, it can also save your life, if Miku thinks that you are an intruder and is about to decapitate you.

They're also water-proof, you know…

"Excuse me." A guard said aloud to me, and I looked in his direction, anxiously.

"Y-Yes?" I answered, and he moved his long weapon in front of the door, so I couldn't pass.

"You cannot pass right now; the gates will close in five minutes." He told me, and a look of exasperation crossed my face.

Quickly, I pulled down my sleeve and shoved my wrist towards his face and said in my best firm voice, "Miss Miku has given me orders to do outside the manor. I must complete them."

The guard took a step back and observed my face for a moment. Finally, he lowered his weapon and said in an apologetic voice, "My apologies; you must be Miss Haku. Please do proceed and I wish you luck on your mission."

I bowed my head in thanks and hurried past him.

If getting past my own guards will be that troublesome, then I wonder how difficult it'll be to get past the Shion guards.

I prayed to the Lord above that I wouldn't face any hardships and left through the gates.

**rin's pov.**

"Ahhh!" I gasped in awe as I walked through the stone gates into a wondrous garden of flowers and green sculptures seemed to be made out of bushes. There were stone fountains placed on either side of the entire garden, and on the far right side, there was a dirt road, lined with little shops and stands. People and children scattered the area, bright and happy faces on every single one of them. I couldn't help but to have a huge smile burst onto my face; I almost laughed out loud with excitement.

I walked forwards, my flats crunching underneath the gravel, and glanced around admiringly.

At the end of the entire garden, all the way back, there was a giant gate, as far as I could see. I assumed that beyond the gate was the manor, very far away; its shadow loomed over the rest of the area. I raised my head high and shielded my eyes as I stared at it, completely mesmerized by its beauty. It was as if God had come down and drenched the entire place in happiness and love, nothing else. I had a huge feeling that almost nothing ever went wrong here.

A small boy and girl carrying baskets of apples skipped and twirled past in front of me, and I watched them run over to a shopkeeper, laughing.

Everyone seems healthy here, I thought. Coming to work here was definitely a good idea on my part…

Somehow, I got so lost with the sightseeing that I hardly knew what I was doing or where I was going; I accidentally ran into someone, making both of us to fall to the ground.

"W-Wah—!"

I heard a muffled scream from below me as I rubbed my leg in pain. Instantly, I realized that I was sitting on the person who I ran into!

"O-Oh my goodness!" I cried out loud, and a few people around us began to help me and the person stand up. "I'm—I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and—" I started, but then the person held her hand up to silence me. I stopped and looked at her, her hidden face. I vaguely saw a set of two red eyes behind her white bangs which frightened me a bit, but a calm face expression, resulting in myself to become a little distracted.

"It's alright," she said in a tired, kind voice, and stood up, fixing her cloak and hood, pulling it tighter around her. "I couldn't exactly see where I was going either."

I continued to stare up at her in awe, until she held her hand out in front of me. I looked at her hand, back to her face, and then grabbed her hand. She helped me stand up, and only then did I realize the silence around us; the people were worried, asking if we were alright.

The lady I ran into stood there silently, looking around, but I waved my hands back and forth. "It's alright, everyone! We're okay; at least, I think we are…" I said, and they all nodded and smiled, beginning to disperse and going back to what they were doing.

After a few children patting our knees and telling us to be more careful, I looked over at the lady. After a few children patting our knees and telling us to be more careful, I looked over at the lady. She seemed like she was in a hurry or something, but for some reason, she still was hanging around.

"Um, are you alright, Miss?" I asked carefully, and she shook her head quickly.  
>"I am, excuse me." She said in return, and began to walk away.<br>I watched her for a moment, her curious mysteriousness definitely catching my attention. But wait, I hardly know which way to go to the manor! Maybe she knows, I thought excitedly.  
>"Excuse me, excuse me!" I called out and ran up to her, and she jumped, turning to face me.<br>"What is it?" she replied, no interest in her voice whatsoever.  
>"Um, I'm looking for the Shion Manor. I can see it from here, but I'm not so sure how to get into it." I said breathlessly and added, "It's my first time here. Would you know how?"<br>The lady stared at me with her red eyes flashing for a second, and she stepped a bit closer to me, pulling the hood closer around her head. "...Tell me, would you happen to be one of the new servants for the Shion Manor...?" she asked, in such a quiet voice that I had to strain to hear every word.  
>Instantly, I leaned back in surprise and gasped, "Oh, yes! That would be me! Yes!"<p>

The lady's eyes glinted in the sunlight, highlighting the red brightly for a split second, and her hard, bored face softened into a gentle smile. "Yes, in fact, I _do _happen to know how to get into the manor. But I'll need your help, if you please."

"Of course, of course!" I exclaimed excitedly, and clasped my hands together, bowing thankfully. "I mean, I'm not _too _sure how to manage, but I definitely can help, if at all—"

"Good, that's all I'm asking for." She said quickly, and began walking forwards. I hurried up to her, and grinned.

"So what's your name? Mine's Kagamine Rin. I make quite a good maid, if I do say so myself." I huffed triumphantly, and the lady looked over at me, a curious expression on her face.

"Is that so…"

"Yes!"

"Well, you may call me Haku, and that's all you need to know." She said, facing forwards again.

"Yes, Haku-san!"

We walked for a few minutes silently in the direction of the large gates to the manor. Besides looking at the scenery and watching the people of the small town communicate with each other, I had been staring at Haku's cloak billowing out behind her for a long time. For some reason, seeing her dress in such dark attire in this place made her stand out a lot and it made her seem very mysterious. I felt giddy to be on such a mission with her… I wished she would take off her hood though, so I could see her face.

Eventually, we made it to the gates that were so large; you probably could fit the entire town through it without a problem. The arch was several dozen feet high and a huge shadow loomed overhead. Once you walked through the gate, there was practically no sunlight at all until a few feet away, where the dirt path continued, lined with stone walls. There were guards standing by, but they were looking over the stone walls, instead of who was passing by.

"Is there a reason why they don't look at us?" I asked Haku in an undertone, and she glanced at me, and said in a hushed voice, "Of course there is. But they're rather ignorant…"

"Oh…"

"But don't mind them; just keep walking straight and don't make eye contact." She told me. I kind of felt like a crook, or a robber, or something, being secretive and all.

Eventually, we arrived at the end of the path, where _another_ arch and gate were. The only different thing was that there were two guards standing by, idly. A tall, muscular one, and a short, fat one.

I looked up at Haku nervously, and she nudged me quickly. I wasn't sure why she did it, but then she grabbed my hand and brought me over, pulling me tightly. I tried to not make a sound, because her grip actually hurt quite a lot, but it was particularly difficult.

By then, the guards had noticed us; a short and plump one held his spear out and asked, "State your business and we will let you enter."

I opened my mouth to say that I was going to start working at the manor, but Haku spoke before I could. "This is my daughter, Kagamine Rin," she said in a strong and stern voice, "and I'm escorting her here for her first day on the job."

Incidentally, I gasped a bit loud, and the short guard gave me a look, motioning his spear closer to us. Although, in a second, the tall guard shook the other's arm and said in a booming voice, "No, don't attack! This must be one of the new servants!"

The shorter guard instantly got it and lowered his spear. "Are you?" he asked, and I nodded, a bit nervously; my knees were about to buckle from the pressure.

The two guards looked at each other for a few seconds, but then faced Haku and I, and _bowed. _My mouth opened in surprise, and I felt Haku's hand loosen grip a bit, but only to a gentle hold. Excited, I smiled up at Haku and she smiled back, a tiny smile.

We made our way through the gates and upon walking in, I _had _to let go of her hand; there was so much to see, so much to touch, so much to look at—

"Haku-san! Look at these fountains and their statues! And d'ya see this carpet? It's so soft and fluffy and oh—ohhhhh! Look up! T-The ceiling has a picture on it and—"

"Hush, Rin-san, you should be quieter in here, now that we're in the manor." Haku whispered to me in a reprimanding tone, and I quieted down at once, though I was still very overwhelmed and excited by the manor.

The walls were crème colored, with large, royal blue drapes hanging around them; the carpet itself was its on intricate design of blue, yellow, and white, covering a pathway starting from the gate entrance all the way up the stairs and to the hallways from there. The floor was made of white marble, and there were glass tables with only one leg standing in symmetrical places to each other, all had flower vases with blue roses inside of them, looking fresh and new. Everything smelled clean, crisp, and there was a _slight _whiff of vanilla when you breathed through your nose.

I guessed it was the main room, because there was no one in there at the moment except for Haku and I. Although instantly, a woman dressed in a light yellow strapless dress came clunking down the staircase, a huge smile on her face. She had very curved features, except her face was sharp and young. Her blonde hair was done up into a bun with some exotic-looking feather-like object tied into it.

"Hello, are you the new maid?" she asked politely, and I nodded.

"Yes! I'm Kagamine Rin, it's very nice to be here, thank you!"

"Nice to meet you, I am Lily, Sir Shion's right-hand lady." She took my hand into hers, and lifted it up. "Now, since you are here, why don't I dress you into something much nicer than that?" she asked, and I nodded.

"If it won't be a problem, then yes please!"

Lily smiled and then looked over to Haku, observing her carefully.

"And you are, Miss?"

Haku shook her head and said softly, "Excuse my rudeness. I'm Haku, and I was helping Rin-san escort here."

"Oh, well nice to meet you, then. Would you like to be dressed properly, too?" Lily asked, and Haku nodded slowly.

"Yes, that would be nice, thank you."

I looked at Haku with excitement, but she had an unusually serious look on her face.

Lily started to lead the way, and Haku and I followed.

"Rin-san," Haku whispered to me, leaning over. "Thank you for your help. Your assistance is no longer needed from this point."

"And same to you, Haku-san!" I whispered back, and she gave me a sly look.

"And by the way, I'm a maid too. Your help was immense, really."

**chapter two, end.**

**A/N: Haku's pretty BA so she's got some wicked tactics for getting Miku's dirty work done. /my lame excuse for her non-clumsiness in this chapter.  
>Also, sorry the ending was lame. Towards there, I started looking at that Hatsune Miku Graphics Character Collection ~*~RIN AND LEN EDITION~*~ and I lost all motivation and will to write, so I kinda winged it.another terrible excuse.  
><strong>

**GOD I WANT THAT ART BOOK but I already bought an album (hatsune miku no shoushitsu akldjlkd) last week so I can't get anything for a while now. /sobsob.**

**anyways, yeah. Next chapter, we'll meet more people! Very important people, indeed... eue  
><strong>


End file.
